vegaconflictfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
恐惧战列舰
综述 恐惧战列舰是一个高等级T4的维咔矿业公司舰体。它最初是在事件The Dread Battleship is a ship of high level, tier four VEGA Mining hull. It was originally available in the events Uprising, later added to riots before finally added as a blueprint which can be obtained defeating level 40-45 VEGA Cargo Fleets or level 50-55 VEGA Elite Fleets. Dread battleships are powerful versatile warships. They are commonly seen used by players fighting all levels of VEGA, VSec, Demon Corps and Iron Star Company ships as well as supply runs. They are prevalent in high level PvP combat. STRATEGY AND SETUPEDIT ADVANTAGES: EDIT Dread battleships have more mass, lower laden mass and armor than the Fury Battleship. They can be upgraded to MK V, further increasing their damage to cruisers and increasing their ability to ignore protection from shields. This makes a an upgrade over the Fury. Dread battleships like all battleships are NOT for brawling. Try to get it to brawl and it will suffer massive hull damage. Instead, equip long ranged energy/explosive weapons and a NET Torpedo, this setup will be greatly boosted with a carrier with an Agility Field aswell. Dread Battleships are by far the cheapest mid-level battleship you can use. It may have slightly less mass than the Zeal Battleship but the Dread is much easier to mark up and has less repair and build cost compared to the Zeal. DISADVANTAGES: EDIT Dread Battleships like all battleships have a counter in the crafting system, Cutters. If you see a Mk V Cutter Fleet chances are you will suffer defeat from their stasis resistance, bonus battleship damage, and high speed. Besides that the Dread also has some disadvantages by itself too. First of all they have much lower mass than standard battleships, especially at lower mark upgrades, if you have a Zeal and can mark it up don't bother getting Dreads. Besides that the Dread + Ragnarok Carrier is a force to be reckon with as they can deal massive damage to your fleet while taking little damage on their on. STRATEGY:EDIT The first strategy and by far the most used and most prevalent strategy. To do this you must have a stasis weapon and long range weapon, carriers are optional but do help. The basis of the strategy is to first identify your target, Cruisers, Frigates, and other Battleships for example. Then use your maximum range and unload a barrage of weapons and quickly fly away and repeat, the stasis should slow them so you have enough time to repeat. The second one is against higher marked Cutters and sometimes Frigates, (Just bomb rush lone carriers no biggie). Since you will be destroyed by the cutters try to split your battleships on two sides and let non-battleship hulls tank if you have some. Try to stay alive as long as possible. Do NOT use battleships for basing! SETUP: EDIT See Dread Battleship Builds for more info TRIVIAEDIT * Before the crafting system was added, only the enhanced version of the Fury Battleship had more max mass than the Dread battleship. Now, a MK V Dread has 1,500 more mass than a MK IV Fury battleship. * On September 28th, the build of the Dread battleship was significantly decreased to only 10 days, down from just under 17 days, and is currently less than that of a Ragnarok carrier. * They can also be obtained from feature event prize boxes. * A weaker version, the Torment battleship, appears in level 30-45 VEGA Cargo fleets. * A even weaker version, the Wrath battleship appears in level 30-35 VEGA Cargo fleets.